Sueño
by Sirae
Summary: Los autobots y los decepticons llegaron a la tierra buscando algo, ¿Que tiene que ver un taxi boy en eso? Quiza tenga que ver en que el Taxi boy es Sam Witwicky.  AU. Slash ¿o es yaoi? Sam/O.P.
1. Chapter 1

Creo que Transformers tiene mucho material con el que trabajar y después de volver a ver la película 1, me decidí a ver la 2 y muchas cosas comenzaron a surgir de mi cabecita, esta específicamente salió de un sueño, razón del título(Se aceptan sugerencias), bastante extraño que tuve después de ver la peli, solo que un poco más ordenado.

No poseo derechos sobre nada, es decir nada me pertenece, que no sea mi colección de peluches, mis mangas, algunos libros, una pequeña netbook y un diábolo que aun no se usar.

Sueño

-01-

El lugar era grande, un club grande, iluminado y bullicioso como cualquier otro de Nevada, aunque este quizá sea un poco…diferente, ya que quizá era un poco mas clandestino de lo usual…

La gente viene y va, mujeres y hombres de varias edades ofreciendo servicios, por ahí, cerca del escenario, unas chicas, que apenas llegan a los 17, vestidas de las formas más llamativas; las minifaldas, los pantalones a la cadera, los tops y camisetas, los brillos y el maquillaje, es algo de lo que ves por todos lados.

Pero centrémonos en una persona, ahí, al fondo de la barra hablando con la bartender* después de haber terminado su espectáculo, hay un grupo de jóvenes, hombres…taxiboys*…hay uno de ellos un mucho más llamativo que el resto, quizá porque es el más joven de los ahí presentes, no aparentaba más de 15 o 16 tal vez, quizá es porque es bastante…lindo… un cuerpo estilizado, fino; su piel parece brillar con las luces del club; un pantalón a la cadera con cadenas sirviendo de cinturón; arillos en el ombligo que le dan un toque bastante erótico; un saco sin mangas largo que solo cierra un par de botones a la altura del pecho, nada debajo de este; un juego de cadenas y una correa al cuello; unas largas muñequeras desde la a muñeca hasta el codo; y el cabello, castaño*, atado en una coleta baja, definitivamente es el la tentación de todos los que le ven.

Y eso es claro cuando son varios los que se acercan preguntando su precio, claro, él lo sabe, no es ningún novato, y por ello es aun más cotizado.

Pronto muchos de sus compañeros son escogidos por sus propios clientes, los suyos saben que mientras este en la barra no atiende a nadie, por lo que esperan pacientemente, lo vale.

En la puerta, hace unos minutos se vio entrar a alguien nuevo en este club, nunca antes había estado en un lugar como ese, no es como si frecuentara muchos centros de reuniones de humanos, a menos que contase el cuartel en Diego García.

Bumblebee le había contactado con urgencia ese día esperando que por fin alguien se decidiera a hacer contacto con el objetivo, antes que esos ´cons* que habían estado rondando la zona lo descubrieran, y se había decidido que él vendría, por eso estaba ahí en su forma pretender* haciéndose pasar por un humano cualquiera.

Y cualquiera que lo viera, y vaya que atrajo miradas, no dudaría en decir que es humano, joven, Bumblebee había insistido en eso, algo de generar confianza; moreno, con el cabello rebeldemente acomodado y unas perfectas mechas en rojo ; un fino pantalón de vestir en negro y una camisa con el primer botón abierto, en el mismo tono de su cabello : rojo rubí; pero quizá lo que atraería mas la mirada, más que su altura, cerca del 1.90, y su buen cuerpo, porque la forma de lucir esos pantalones y la gabardina sin mangas que le acompañaba sin duda demostraba un buen cuerpo; eran sus ojos, esos ojos azules, ¡y qué azul!, debido a las luces del club, nadie habría podido decir que tono eran sus ojos, estarían entre el cobalto y el eléctrico*.

Pronto encontró a su objetivo, en la barra y comenzó a caminar en búsqueda del primer contacto directo con el chico, porque ya lo tenía a la mira y se daba cuenta que Bumblebee tenía razón de preocuparse, era tan solo un youngling*.

Pero alguien se le adelanto, un humano, según su propio calculo podría no llegar a los 30, en años humanos, no quería interrumpir o sobresalir demasiado, así que de momento solo se quedo observando y ¿por qué no? oyendo de cerca.

El chico lo había notado, vaya que lo había notado, el nuevo definitivamente era digno de ser notado, y de alguna forma se emociono cuando vio que se acercaba, pero claro, el idiota de Trent, uno de los mas "antiguos" empleados del club, se atravesó intentando lanzársele, de nuevo, por lo que le ignoro como siempre lo hacía mientras seguía platicando con Mikaela en la barra mientras ella servía.

-Venga Sammy, te pagare, eso es lo que quieres ¿no?- Trent ya estaba harto de que el otro se negara siempre, por lo que estaba un tanto violento, quizá lo ayudara el que hubiera estado tomando un par de copas.

Ya algo hastiado el chico finalmente responde -Basta Trent, no trabajo con los empleados, políticas del club ¿recuerdas?- él no estaba en condiciones de que el dueño le echara bronca por acostarse con un empleado. Y no me llames Sammy, lo detesto.- finaliza haciendo amago de irse.

El otro ni siquiera le deja dar un paso , antes de tomarle fuertemente del brazo y obligándole a permanecer cerca, haciendo que el menor hiciera una mueca de dolor, Mikaela, la chica del bar, estaba a punto de llamar a seguridad, pero desiste al ver que es Samuel el que con la mirada le pide que no lo haga.

-Necesitas el dinero, te pagare, como cualquier cliente- haciendo uso de su fuerza lo acorralo contra la barra y una pared, comenzando a manosearlo con descaro.-¿Por qué no quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

-¡Trent!¡Suéltame!- Fueron muchos los que oyeron la exclamación, pero el que reacciono más rápido, obligo a Trent a apartarse de forma ruda, era el nuevo.

-Porque va a pasar la noche conmigo- mostrando y dándole a Sam varios billetes, más de 300 dólares, cantidad con la que el otro ya no pudo objetar alejándose de ahí.

-Wow, no es necesario, ¿sabes?, no cobro tanto- El chico estaba muy impresionado, a la vez que desconfiado…_nunca te fíes de lo que parece fácil_… intentando devolvérselo.

-Por favor quédatelo- el hombre no dejo que lo hiciera, la mirada en sus ojos era sincera, por lo que Sam dejándose llevar decidió confiar en él. Parecía querer hablar pero la música a todo volumen difícilmente los dejaría escuchar con claridad, asique aprovechando la cercanía le pidió al oído- ¿Podríamos ir a algún lugar más tranquilo?

Recordando su trabajo Sam lo toma del brazo y asiente antes de volteara a la barra e informarle a la bartender- `Kaela, trabajo, espérame para volver a casa, ¿ok?.- a lo que ella solo asiente y sigue atendiendo clientes. Después guía al mayor por entre la gente a unas escaleras escondidas entre la pared, escaleras que los llevan a un pasillo y de ahí el le guía a una puerta que da a una habitación, espaciosa e iluminada, la decoración no era gran cosa, era sencilla pero refrescante, nada vulgar.

-Bien ya estamos aquí- dice Sam mientras cierra la puerta de la habitación y voltea a ver al otro, no puede evitar deslumbrarse, tenía un magnetismo increíble, esos ojos, que ahora podía ver mejor eran de un profundo color azul que le dio escalofríos. Así que dejándose llevar por la lujuria se acerco al otro hasta tenerlo casi encima. En ningún momento el otro le quito los ojos de encima.

-Samuel- inclinando se para verle directamente a la cara. Analizándole, viendo que el otro humano no hubiera causado ningún daño en el youngling.

-Sabes mi nombre.- su voz era igual de incitante que su mirada para Sam, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, botón a botón

-Pregunte por ti- observa las manos del niño moverse sobre su ropa

-Es injusto yo no sé tu nombre- moviendo los brazos del otro para sacarle la camisa, no llevaba nada debajo. El autobot solo observaba lo que hacía, no es como si supiera mucho de costumbres terrestres, por lo que prefirió no decir nada que pudiera ofender al otro.- Prime, Optimus Prime es mi nombre- contesto presentándose finalmente, al menos ya había logrado un primer contacto.

* * *

Me disculpo por varias cosas: primero, no conozco mucho del sistema legal de E.U. por lo que mucho de lo aquí expresado en cuanto a lo legal es y será mera especulación; segundo, por las faltas de ortografía; tercero, de transformers no recuerdo mucho y de la información que presento aquí solo uso especulación, información que leí de otros fics y principalmente la información de las películas; cuarto, este es un AU, un alternative universe, por ello las personalidades de los personajes pueden ser un tanto bastante OOC; quinto, también debido a ser un AU y un fic voy a tomarme la libertad de tergiversar mucho de la historia principal.

Y para aquellos que estén leyendo Destino, mi crossover de Batman y Harry Potter, gracias por checar esta historia, espero que también llegue a ser de su agrado, esta historia quizá vaya un poco más lenta, ¿Por qué? Principalmente porque esta surgió casi de la nada, como dije, una noche tuve un sueño que me estuvo siguiendo todo el día y cuando me di cuenta en lugar de estar tomando notas de la conferencia en la que estaba ya tenía escritos un par de párrafos de este capítulo.

Notas.

*bartender: al hombre que atiende la barra se le denomina barman, no encontré un equivalente para la mujer, así que uso bartender, es algo como el vendedor de barra, usualmente cuando son buenos en lo que hacen o tienen experiencia, se unen al espectáculo ejecutando malabarismos al momento de preparar las bebidas.

*taxiboy: chico de taxi, se le dice así a los prostitutos, hasta donde sé solo a aquellos que tienen clientes de su propio genero, como dije no se mucho de leyes pero tengo entendido que es un oficio ilegal si eres menor de edad.

*cabello castaño: en las películas Sam aparece con cabello castaño, pero por ahí leí que, no sé si en el comic, animación o manga; Sam tiene el cabello blanco, si alguien sabe cual dato es el correcto ¿podría avisarme?

*`cons: abreviatura de Decepticons

* Forma pretender, no me lo invente ni le "volé" la idea a alguien, de vdd existe!, lo saque principalmente de la wiki de transformers

*Soy sincera, yo no noto la diferencia entre el azul cobalto y el eléctrico, si no fuera porque soy mujer y de hecho soy capaz de distinguir los colores primarios y secundarios, diría que soy daltónica. (Nota de la nota. El que una mujer sea daltónica es tan poco probable que generalmente se cree que solo los hombre sufren de este mal, pero hasta donde sé si se han llegado a presentar casos de mujeres daltónicas, cosas de la genética; pero total, no es mi área. )

*youngling; espero haberlo escrito bien, este término no lo ubique en la wiki, sino que aparece en varios fic, hasta donde alcanzo a comprender el termino hace referencia a los Cybertronianos(¿existe ese término?) jóvenes, Pagen goodness en hizo una especie de diccionario de términos(en ingles) donde propone el término como un sinónimo de niño. Por ahí también está el termino sparkling, si alguien sabe que significa, por favor un review, por el momento quizá este si lo use como el sinónimo de cybertron de niño.

Nota final. Muy probablemente estas notas vayan a seguir siendo bastante largas, espero que eso no les cause molestia, pero quiero que el fic sea entendible para los fans y no tan fans de la serie.

Y porfa, en serio me vendrían de perlas sus REVIEW, quiero saber que les va pareciendo el tema, la trama, la redacción, todo!, recuerden, eso hace que el escritor tenga ganas de esforzarse mas para mejorar la calidad del escrito.


	2. Chapter 2

Sueño

-02-

-Así que Optimus, que te parece si te relajas- le dice al momento que le empuja suavemente sobre la cama- y empiezo con mi trabajo?- al tiempo en que logra desabrocharle la bragueta y bajarle los bóxers, dejando ver un muy grande y grueso miembro aun flácido, Sam solo pudo lamer sus labios en espera de lo que sería su noche, tomando el pene en sus manos y empezando a lamerlo.

En este punto los ojos de Optimus estaban abiertos al máximo, nada de costumbres terrestres, ni nada-¡Que haces!- la cara del autobot no podía estar más sonrojada, pero aun coordina lo suficiente para lograr apartar a Sam de el

-Intento darte una mamada- intentando regresar a su labor. Con un escalofrío involuntario después de un afortunado lametón que circundo su glande, logro separar al chico de nuevo.

-¡Espera! Yo no… nunca…-el sonrojo y lo incoherente de la situación para Optimus no le permitía hablar, el estaba ahí para hablar, no para lo que fuera ese extraño ritual que le provocaba descargas extrañas a su sistema. Por su parte lo único que Sam pudo interpretar de sus palabras fue algo que de alguna forma le causo un sobresalto al corazón.

-¡Vaya!, ¿nunca has estado con un chico?- Optimus solo puede asentir y continuar balbuceando- Nunca… nadie…- intentando dar a entender que nunca había participado de rituales humanos.

Para Sam fue algo que le causo una profunda ternura, algo que no había sentido antes en una situación así, con un cliente, y una emoción que se negó a reconocer.

-Virgen, vaya …- Como profesional nunca le había tocado con un virgen, normalmente eran hombres con experiencias y gustos definidos, esto era nuevo para él, podría haberlo rechazado, pero por alguna razón, no podía, simplemente no podía, por lo que solo sonrió y tomando el rostro de Optimus y sentándose a horcajadas en sus piernas, viéndolo directamente a los ojos le dijo -Sera un honor pasar esta noche contigo- para terminar besándolo.

Nunca besaba en el trabajo, de hecho nunca había dado un beso antes, podría decirse que ese era su primer beso, aunque Mikaela le había robado uno hace tiempo, pero este era el primero que daba por gusto.

Optimus por su parte no sabía ni que hacer, el beso le había desorientado por completo, las sensaciones provocadas sobre su forma pretender* eran algo que nunca había experimentado, sensaciones que se veían aumentadas al tener a alguien como Sam sobre su regazo, rozando constantemente una parte tan sensible como lo era su ya erguido pene.

Los gemidos no tardaron en llegar dentro de los apasionados besos que siguieron, ni que decir de lo que sucedería después, cuando Sam vio que había derrumbado todas las defensas que Optimus pudo haber tenido, hizo uso de toda su experiencia dejándolo jadeante sobre la cama.

Aprovechando de que Optimus necesitaba recuperar la respiración, bajo sobre su cuerpo dirigiéndose a la entrepierna del mayor, en algún momento entre el manoseo se las había arreglado para quitar los excesos de ropa, viendo el erguido pene no pudo, ni quiso, evitar caer en la tentación de ponerlo en su boca.

Acción que derrumbo toda cordura en el autobot, después de todo su forma pretender era tan sensible como un humano real, sin contar que ningún autobot estaba programado para la descarga de sensaciones provenientes de una actividad como esa.

Sam se detuvo al notar la reacciones en el otro y antes de que Optimus terminara se decidió a darle una experiencia distinta, subiendo nuevamente a la cama y deslizando sus caderas a la altura de las del otro, acomodo el sensible miembro del mayor en su propia entrada, era una fortuna que siempre se preparara a si mismo puesto que su propia calentura no le hubiera permitido detenerse, y se sentó sobre ella logrando que entrara casi en su totalidad.

Un largo y sonoro gemido salió del la boca de ambos. –¡Primus!- Esa sensación era algo que definitivamente nunca antes había experimentado, la sensación era superior a cualquier cosa que pudiera describir con palabras humanas, el interior de Sam era cálido y húmedo y era tan jodidamente estrecho que estaba seguro que pronto entraría en éxtasis, solo esperaba que su sistema reaccionara rápidamente, pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso, una vez que Sam comenzó a moverse, arriba y abajo, logrando por fin que el pene del mayor entrara hasta lo más profundo, pronto ambos estaban jadeando y en algún momento entre unos besos bien dados por parte de Sam, el mismo Optimus empezó a ayudarle en el movimiento, cada vez mas y mas intenso y rápido.

En algún momento, siguiendo un impulso que no sabía de dónde había surgido, Optimus tomo a Sam entre brazos y girando juntos logro ponerle entre el colchón de la cama y el mismo, su, Sam era tan pequeño que su cuerpo en esa forma le cubría casi completamente, y en esa posición se obligo a continuar entrando y saliendo del chico, verle y sentirle retorcerse fue una experiencia única que logro acelerar aun mas sus sistemas.

Compartiendo un largo ansioso beso, sucedió Optimus en el interior de Sam y Sam sobre el vientre de Optimus, ambos terminaron en un orgasmo*, algo que el autobot no había experimentado antes, el cumulo de sensaciones logro que se desconectara un par de segundos antes de reactivarse, afortunadamente su forma pretender aun estaba activada y había logrado girar nuevamente dejando al chico sobre el evitando que quedara aplastado por su cuerpo

Quedaron así, uno sobre el otro, unos segundos mientras recuperaban la respiración.

Cuando Sam pudo levantarse podría jurar que vio chispear* los ojos de su acompañante, aunque solo duro un parpadeo. Optimus por su parte intentaba comprender lo que había sucedido, buscando algo de información en la red, así pudo encontrar ciertos conceptos que nunca había escuchado antes, los humanos tenían curiosas formas de reproducirse y entretenerse.

Al verse a los ojos el humano y el autobot volvieron a sentir esa conexión que surgió desde el momento en que cruzaron miradas, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, en parte no querían romper el momento, en parte ambos estaban aterrados de sentir una conexión así con otro ser vivo, algo que ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes, en esa posición habrían seguido, Sam sobre Optimus, Optimus debajo de Sam, de no ser por un sonido que les hizo saltar y apartarse el uno del otro, saliendo de la burbuja en la que se habían sumido.

El sonido provenía de entre sus ropas, Optimus reconociendo el sonido de su propio dispositivo de comunicación, disfrazado de celular, asumiendo que sería urgente se apresuro a contestar, Sam tomo esa oportunidad para vestirse rápidamente y viendo que Optimus estaba ocupado salió de la habitación, al hacerlo se preguntaba a si mismo que era lo que había pasado dentro de la habitación, era imposible negarse la conexión que se había dado entre ambos, sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de quedarse a averiguarlo, menos al ver en su propio celular la hora que era, rápidamente envió un mensaje a Mikaela y se dirigió a encontrarla, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

Había ya poca gente en el bar, la mayoría empleados que se deshacían de los últimos clientes que estaban tan tomados como para replicar, Mikaela ya le esperaba en la entrada así que salieron rápidamente del lugar llegando a las calles de Mission City* que a esas horas de la madrugada empezaba a llenarse de vida con gente yendo a sus trabajos como cada día.

Así a pie se dirigieron al pequeño apartamento que rentaban junto su amigo Miles. Sam apresurando a la chica para llegar rápidamente, normalmente era un camino a pie de 25 o 30 minutos.

-Venga Sam, ¿Por qué la prisa? Todavía llegamos a ver a James antes de que se vaya al colegio- dice intentando que el otro vaya más despacio.

-Le prometí hacerle hot cakes para desayunar. Si no corremos no vamos a llegar, Perdón por salir tan tarde ´Kaela,- sabiendo que esa era la razón por la que se le había hecho tarde

-Mmm no tienes que disculparte- una sonrisa traviesa se asoma en su cara,- vi a tu cliente, seguro que te has dado un agasaje- su sonrisa aumenta a carcajada al ver el sonrojo que cubre completamente el rostro de Sam al girar el rostro mientras siguen avanzando por las calles, cuando nota algo, un precioso Camaro del año deteniéndose enfrente de ellos, del que bajo un joven rubio con mechones en negro, vistiendo una chaqueta amarilla con rayas negras al igual que el pantalón.

-Eres Samuel J. Witwicky- la frase no era una pregunta, por lo que ninguno de los dos supo que hacer al no ver ninguna actitud ofensiva o amenazante.- Mi nombre es Bumblebee.

-Bueno Bumblebee, no sé quien seas pero llevamos prisa- dice Mikaela intentando zafarse y seguir su camino. Antes de lograrlo les tapo el paso nuevamente.

-Como dije mi nombre es Bumblebee, mi jefe me ha asignado para escoltarle hasta la base de NEST para tu protección- el escepticismo era notorio en el rostro de los dos chicos, o lo era hasta antes de oír el primer disparo…

*Forma pretender: Es una forma de alterna de los transformers en la que sus cuerpos simulan, en este caso una forma humana. *2: Si simulan el cuerpo humano se supone que su sistemas reaccionan igual que uno, debería ser completamente posible que necesiten simular igualmente venas, arterias y el resto del cuerpo humano, no?.

*¿Si en un humano los ojos son el espejo del alma, en un autobot sus ópticos serian los espejos de su chispa?

*Mission city. Es la ciudad en la que se desarrolla la última pelea de la primera película, no sé si exista en realidad, se supone que está ubicada en el estado de Nevada. Originalmente Sam, Miles y Mikaela viven en Tranquility es un poblado de Nevada, por razones de la historia los traslade de ubicación aunque ellos sean originarios de Tranquility.

¿Quién es James? Ya os lo diré en el siguiente capítulo, sino ¿Cómo les mantengo en suspenso para que quieran seguir leyendo? Que conste que el nombre lo saque antes de saber que la "J" de Samuel J. Witwicky significaba James, pero como me gusto el nombre le deje así, total Samuel en mi fic siempre será "Sam"

¿Por qué es tan serio Bumblebee? Simple, en la película es el primero en hacer contacto con Sam, ¿no? ; Pues aquí no ha sido así, si, él le estuvo vigilando, eso lo di a entender en el primer cap., y a pesar que es el más joven y relajado de los autobots (confirmado por el comic), sigue siendo un soldado y solo está siguiendo las órdenes de su líder de proteger a su objetivo, mas adelante quizá la relación se relaje y sea más del tipo que se muestra en las películas, ya se verá.

Gracias por leer y gracias a Amazona verde y a Isabel por sus reviews.

Por cierto, alguien sabe…

¿Cuál es la cadena de mandos en el ejercito?, ¿seria igual en fuerzas especiales?


End file.
